


Baby Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Drug Use, Mind Control, Multi, Panties, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A victim of bullying gets back at her bullies in a sick and twisted way.





	1. Chapter 1

Almost instantly, Alison regretted eating the box of chocolates. It was a fast reaction with her vagina feeling lax all of sudden. Her eyes widened as she met the gaze of the woman infront of her.

"Li-" Suddenly, her tongue felt fuzzy and saliva fooled everything surrounding it. Drool dripped down the side of her face.

It was wasn't the only thing becoming wet though. Her panties hung damply between her legs with something yellow flowing down the side of one. A look of terror flashed onto her face.

Right there, in the middle of her dorm room she was pissing herself. With her roommate of two years watching her in sheer disgust. She wanted to scream at her, to flail around and yell for someone anyone to get a doctor.

But no matter how hard she tried to do so she just couldn't. Everything was strange and tingly throughout her flesh to her mind. Somewhere deep down, beneath the panic a flash came threw to the surface.

"Poopy.~" Tears filled her eyes almost immediately after as she involuntary crouched down and grunted.

Pleasure filled her mind as she shitted herself like a infant. Her panties sagged and smashed against her ass when she plopped down. Continuing to disgust herself, a loud fart came out soon after with a wet sound at the end.

However, it felt so good she couldn't believe it. Her vagina was still wet only now it wasn't with urine but with something natural. Cum. She was cumming into her panties like a waterfall.

It was terrifying. It was absolutely, positively euphoric.

Alison found her urging her ass to push out of more, her stomach gurgling and her farts getting wetter by the second. Planting her hands down on the ground she let out a big one. 

Her ass cheeks jiggled at the sheer force of it and a putrid smell soon filled her room. But she was too lost to care the drug in the chocolates having overtaken the last of her mind.

"Brain go bye bye!" She giggled jumping up and down onto her filthy ass, breasts shaking.

They where glistening with sweat in a shiny almost godly way. If one where to look at them the overwhelming urge to suck onto them would overcome you. 

A former babe now a dumb brain drained diaper slut. What a sight to behold and take in. Alison began to finger her cunt greedily, moaning as much as she could.

To her side, Lizzy smirked. 'Mission accomplished.'


	2. Too Bad, So Sad

It was around noon when Alison finally opened her eyes and awoke from her dream. She was shaky, thinking everything that has happened beforehand was some sort of sick nightmare.

This hope only lasted for a few seconds as a horrible smell filled her nose and with it a even worse urge. Looking down she nearly vomited, seeing that she had been put in a thick adult diaper layered over another.

She had already started to let lose with her stomach churning and face red with the effort of having to go. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. 

Crying weakly in defeat she let it happen feeling her diaper grow and sag beneath her. Along with it came the wetness of her vagina, soaking her thighs. 

"Poopy, poopy, poopy..." She mindlessly sang shitting herself to the point she felt her body orgasm within sink of her dumps. Farting along the way, she found it to be pleasuring.

For now, she decided to embrace it. Allow herself to sink into the feeling of being a dumb diaper slut. So she closed her eyes and let go.

* * *

Sometime later....

"I'm home Ali!" The young woman called, seeing the blonde on the couch a few feet away.

The drugs had taken hold of every function of the college student's body. Alison sat with her diaper layered three times, crinkling as she let out a fart. Her once intelligent eyes where now dull and glossed over like her spit covered lips.

A binky sat in her mouth as she suckled mindlessly pissing herself. Her large breasts where out in the open as baby's didn't need bras and wore only diapers to cover their wet, stinky pussies.

And Ali's was rather stinky to Lizzy as every five minutes the girl was hunched over moaning like a bitch in heat as she shat herself. Tits shaking with her legs quivering and mouth agape, the other woman watched as she shat herself again.

"Ali poopy! Ali poopy!" Alison giggled wiggling her soiled behind in the air and shrieking with laughter as she came. Behind her Lizzy smirked, this was great on video.


End file.
